


Yellow Wood Manor

by achiillean



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, and they were ROOMMATES, goth aesthetic!dowoon, goth aesthetic!youngk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achiillean/pseuds/achiillean
Summary: What could possibly go wrong from inheriting your dead uncles manor?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> not really edited, but I wanted to post it before Halloween.

Younghyun stood at the edge of the lawn as he looked up at the towering mansion in front of him. It felt sort of surreal that it was all his, he was surprised to hear that his estranged great uncle left the manor to him in his will.

It made sense though, out of everyone in the family Younghyun was the only one to not completely shut out his uncle. That doesn’t mean his parents made it easy for him to keep in touch, Younghyun had to go behind their backs to open a po box to even be able to write letters to his uncle, as phone calls and text messages would be too risky.Shaking his head, to rid him of those thoughts, Younghyun stalked towards the front doors to his new home.

The heavy wood of the solid oak doors was a bit stiff at first, but Younghyun was able to push them open and make his way inside. Immediately upon entering the mansion, is the large foyer with double staircases on either side leading up to the second floor. Off to the left was a large sitting room with a door leading out to a sunroom- sparse of any plants that were once growing there. To the right was a formal dining room with a door leading to what Younghyun suspected was the kitchen. 

When he re-entered the foyer, he noticed a small table centered in the middle of the room. Younghyun scratched his head in confusion- not being able to recall if it was there before. he approached it slowly, and saw there was a letter resting on the table that was addressed to him. He opened it quickly to read it.

It was a letter from his uncle.

_ he must have written it before he passed.  _ Thought Younghyun.

It basically spoke about how much his uncle loves him and how disappointed he was that they couldn’t spend more time with each other, and some more mumbo jumbo about the manor and the upkeep of it. At the very bottom it read;

** _and before I forget, don’t worry about Dowoon, he is harmless and mostly keeps to himself._ **

** _Sincerely, your dear uncle._ **

_ Dowoon? what’s a Dowoon? _

As he was folding the letter back up and placing it in the envelope, Younghyun suddenly froze though, when he felt a chill run up his back. He was quick to look around to figure out what caused it, but came up with nothing. He could’ve sworn it felt like someone was watching him just then. 

Not wanting to dwell on that weird experience much longer, Younghyun headed back to the entrance to collect his abandoned luggage, and headed for the stairs.

He ascended up the stairs to the second floor, resting his luggage at the top while he took a look at the rooms. They were all relatively small, and simply furnished with only one shared bathroom at the end of the hall to the right.

_ these must be the guest rooms. _

To the far left, was another staircase that led up to the third floor, which only had 3 doors. Opening the farthest door down the hall, Younghyun found the study, with an attached door leading to the room next door, which turned out to be the library. It wasn’t the biggest, but it sure was impressive with the numerous famous titles it held.

On the opposite wall was the master bedroom. This room was still furnished, with Younghyun’s uncle’s old furniture. Dragging his luggage in behind him, he just dumped it near the bed to be unpacked later.

Younghyun wasn’t feeling that tired yet, and decide to explore the house a little more, to get more used to the layout and try and see if any of those secret passages his uncle used to joke about in his letters were real.

As he walked back towards the stairs he noticed a door on the left hand side that wasn’t there before, he was sure of it. The closer he got to the door, he noticed something engraved on the door. No, not engraved, scratched into the door.

** _Dowoons room. DO NOT ENTER._ **

_ Again with this Dowoon. Seriously what is a Dowoon? _

Ignoring the ominous warning, Younghyun went to enter the room- read: tried. The door would not budge at all. Taking a closer look at the door knob, he noticed there was no keyhole so the door should have no way of being locked. 

_ The door is probably stuck. The house is pretty old. _

With that thought, Younghyun decided to try a little more force by ramming his shoulder into the door as he jiggled the knob. 

Still nothing. 

Getting frustrated, he tried one more time before he would give up.

Only this time when he shoved at the door, the door shoved him back! He went flying into the opposite wall, slamming his head into it. The door shook with a rumble as a voice yelled out behind it.

"Are you stupid or something?!" yelled the voice, as the door swung open to reveal a young man. 

He was most likely younger than Younghyun himself, and about half a head shorter he discovered as he slowly stood up from where he was slumped against the wall. 

"Can you not read?!" The man- no  _ boy _ continued yelling.

"Wait, why are you mad at me?" Younghyun said, finally catching up to the situation (or had he?) 

“This is my house what are you doing here? Who even are you?!"

"Read the sign genius! And for your information, youngseok-ssi promised I could continue living here when he passed. He said his nephew wouldn’t mind."

"Well I’m his nephew and I certainly do mind!"

"Boo-hoo, I’m not leaving." and with that, the newly named Dowoon, slammed the door in Younghyuns face.

Dumbfounded by the lack of respect, Younghyun started pounding on the door.

"Hey! I’m not done talking to you!" he shouted, not getting any response back. So he kept on slamming at the door, if it got it open the first time might as well do it again. 

"Open the door you brat!"

The door flung open again not a second later. "Brat?! I’m not the one standing outside another's room yelling like a child!" Dowoon said.

"Well I wouldn’t have to be doing this, if you would just answer my questions."

"I already answered your stupid questions!"

"You did no such thing! Even if you could consider those answers, you just left me with even more questions!" Younghyun huffed as he crossed his arms. 

Dowoon mirroring him as he realized he probably wasn’t going to be left alone anytime soon, until this person was satisfied. Seeing as Dowoon was actually going to stay this time, Younghyung continued.

"I gathered you must be Dowoon." Younghyun started, causing Dowoon to scoff and roll his eyes. (Which the taller, kindly chose to ignore.)

"My uncle never mentioned you living here before, or you yourself in general for that matter. Only casually at the end of the letter he left me. Why is that? Who were you to him?"

"Youngseok-ssi was a friend of mine, he promised me he wouldn’t speak of me to others." Was all Dowoon said.

"Why?" Younghyun pressed. Growing more and more confused at his predicament. 

"Because I’m a demon."


	2. Chapter Two

Loud resounding laughter echoed through the halls of the manor. 

Dowoon just stood there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, as he stared at the man before him. Younghyun was doubled over, holding his stomach as he continued to laugh. 

“Are you done yet?” Dowoon asked irritated.

Younghyun finally started to quiet down, as he looked up at Dowoon and wiped at the tears that managed to roll down his cheeks.

“S-sorry, but a demon? No way,” he said “You look like you’re 12!”

In that moment Younghyun went from standing in front of Dowoon to suddenly being held against the wall, with his feet barely being able to reach the floor.

“What the hell!” yelled Younghyun. 

He stared wide at Dowoon who hasn’t moved an inch from his bedroom door frame. He struggled against the invisible force holding him there, but every twisted and turned did nothing to help him. “Get me down!” he yelled desperately to Dowoon.

“How can I? Like you said, there’s no way I could be a demon, I’m just 12.” Dowoon replied with a condescending pout. 

“Look I’m sorry! But suddenly telling someone you just met that you’re a demon does seem extremely questionable dude!”

“Then I guess you can stay there, questioning.” Dowoon said, before slamming his door closed once again in Younghyuns face.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


It was maybe 2 hours later, that the door across from Younghyun finally opened again. This time Younghyun actually took the time to take the younger in. Besides being shorter, he was about the same build as Younghyun, with a slim face and a neat haircut that framed his face nicely. He was wearing a simple black button up with black jeans, and socks. He also noticed him holding a small black skeleton.. doll? Was he holding that earlier?

Dowoon blinked up at him from where he was still pinned to the wall, silently taking him in. Younghyun tried to put on his best kicked puppy look, in the hopes to guilt Dowoon into finally letting him down. 

“For someone who denies the existence of demons, you sure do look like someone who belongs in a witches coven.” Dowoon spoke looking pointedly at Younghyuns hat (that somehow miraculously stayed on his head through the previous altercations).

“Just because I have a sense of fashion, doesn’t mean I have to believe in the supernatural.” Younghyun answered, “Also, can you  _ please _ let me down already, I don’t think I feel my toes anymore.”

Dowoon seemed to think about it for a moment, before letting up whatever it is he put on the other. As Younghyun dropped to the ground, and worked on getting his bearings straight Dowoon went to head down the stairs. Not really knowing  _ where _ he’s going, Younghyun hurried to follow him.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Younghyun found himself following Dowoon into the kitchen. He watched as Dowoon opened the pantry and dug around. When he was first looking around earlier he didn’t bother to check if there was any food, figuring it all got tossed out when his uncle passed. So imagine his surprise when he saw Dowoon pulling out armfuls of snacks. 

_ At least that saves me a shopping trip. _

“How did you know my uncle exactly?” Younghyun questioned, as he moved to sit across from Dowoon, at the kitchen counter. 

“He summoned me, duh.” he replied before shoving some chips into his mouth.

Younghyun rolled his eyes “Wow, that sure tells me so much.” 

Dowoon gave him a look, as he chewed. “Your uncle was lonely,” he started “I guess he found a book of summoning circles, and ended up using mine.”

“So just like that, he summoned you and then what? You start living here?”

“No, when you summon a demon you have to make a deal with them. An eye for an eye I think is how you humans call it.” 

“I guess that makes sense. How exactly do you form the deal? What was my uncle’s deal?”

“You sure do ask a lot of questions.” Dowoon said, grabbing another handful of chips.

“Excuse me for trying to understand whatever this is that’s going on!”

With a sigh, Dowoon continued. “You’re uncle signed a contract, that for as long as he’s alive I am to keep him company.”

That was news to Younghyun. To think his uncle was lonely enough to  _ actually _ summon a demon. But the rumors his family used to pass around, seemed to make sense now. 

“Wait, if your contract was for as long as he was alive, why are you still here?”

“Before Youngseok passed he renewed his contract. He was afraid his nephew would also become lonely living in his old home, so he made a deal with me to stay for as long as you live here.”

Younghyun stared in shock. “He really did that?”

Dowoon simply nodded his head.

“Just to make sure I have this right,” Younghyun, began “You’re basically going to be my roommate, the entire time I’m living here.”

“Yea, pretty much.”

“How can I break the contract.”

“W-what?” Now that really threw Dowoon off.

“How can I break the contract? My uncle had to have made me the contract holder after he passed.” Younghyun looked at Dowoon expectantly. 

“You want to break the contract?” Dowoon questioned. “You do realize there is no repercussion to you in this deal? There’s literally no harm, no foul.”

“I understand that, but I want you gone.”

Dowoon could feel his eyebrows twitch, as he stared at the others face. Younghyun was serious. Dowoon frowned as he got up from his stool, and sent a glare towards the taller as he stomped towards the exit.

Younghyun just gaped after him.  _ What’s his problem? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on Twitter and Curious Cat


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update otl

Dowoon stomped his way up the stairs towards his room, not even trying to hide his annoyance and trying to make as much noise as possible until he reached his bedroom and slammed the door shut. 

_ How dare he?  _ Thought Dowoon.  _ After all the trouble Youngseok went through, he just wants to break the contract just like that? And he calls me a brat. _

Dowoon was stomping back and forth in his room, seething in anger. His tantrum lasted just a few more minutes before he decided it wasn’t worth his energy, and flopped onto his bed to take a nap.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Younghyun was left bewildered at the kitchen isle, not knowing what it was he said that pissed off the demon so bad. He figured Dowoon would be jumping at the chance to break the contract his uncle set up for him. Obviously Dowoon and his uncle were close, so the previous contract shouldn’t be a problem, but be tied to another person who you don’t even know? Younghyun couldn’t understand.

Well if the demon wasn’t going to break the contract, then he’ll just have to do it himself. Knowing his uncle had his eccentric ways, he most likely had the contract be in some sort of physical form -assuming demon contracts were formed through some sort of magic- to hide away in some bizarre location.

Noting that it was getting later in the evening, Younghyun decided to start his search for tomorrow, and spend the rest of the day getting settled in. Remembering Dowoon pulling snacks out from the pantry earlier, he checks to see what was actually stocked there.

Seeing that the pantry was filled mostly with unhealthy snacks, Younghyun pulled out his phone to his notes app and started noting down what he’ll need to pick up at the store later. After that he moved on to the fridge that was mostly empty with a few stray take out containers, and some bottles of banana milk. Letting out a sigh, Younghyun made his way up to his room to grab his jacket and wallet before heading out to the nearest grocery store.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


By the time Younghyun was done shopping and walking up the driveway to the house, the sun was starting to set. He was feeling tired after everything that has happened that day, and wasn’t feeling up to cooking, so he decided to order some take out. He debated asking Dowoon if he would like some too, but figured against it and made his call to a local pizza joint.

While he waited for his pizza to deliver, Younghyun got started unpacking the groceries, and the small amount of luggage he brought with him. When he got to setting up the wifi router, he got a call from the delivery guy letting him know he was there.

He was quick to head down to the front door to get his food, tipping the guy a fair amount, before he went back to the kitchen to dig into his lazy dinner. As he ate, Younghyun started to make up a plan in his head on what to do about the contract. The library and study would probably be the best places to look first, but it wasn’t going to be easy. Uncle Youngseok was notorious for his dramatics, Younghyun knew it first hand from his letters he’s exchange in the past. With that thought in mind Younghyun, packed away his left overs and made his way to bed to retire for the night.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


It wasn’t that early in the morning when Younghyun had woken up, but it was early enough for him to complain about. He grumbled as he rolled out of bed and shuffled towards his door. Figuring he was going to be spending all day searching, he was going to need to at least have a decent breakfast to hold him out, incase he forgets to eat lunch.

He was a bit surprised to see Dowoon already up, and eating a bowl of sugary cereal at the counter. Younghyun was even more surprised to see the black skeleton doll propped up next to him. Eyeing him warily, Younghyun moved to grab some eggs, ham, and veggies to make a couple of omelets, and some bread to toast. With a quick glance behind himself, he set off to start cooking.

Once the food was all ready he went to go sit down at the table, stealing glances at the other along his way. It seemed Dowoon was already done eating, but just silently sitting there for some reason. It seemed he was still sulking from the previous day, so Younghyun thought it best to just leave him be and started to dig in to his food.

The silence didn’t last too long though.

“Why do you want to break the contract?” Dowoon asked, out of the blue.

“And you don’t?” Younghyun questioned back.

“Demon’s don’t get a say in what contracts they’re bind too.”

“That doesn’t make sense. Aren’t the demons the ones that, like, write up the contracts in the first place?”

“We simply fulfil the wishes of the summoner, and bind their soul to the deal.”

“What?” Younghyun was confused.  _ Wishes? Souls? _

Dowoon let out a sigh, seemingly annoyed at having to explain all of this to him, as if he should already know all of this.

“It’s a misconception that demons are hunters,” He started. “We avoid interactions with humans, unless we are called upon and then we  _ must _ answer. Demons are able to fulfil simple wishes, things like help with competitions, love, vengeance, anything really besides immortality

“But by agree to a contract, you must give a sort of payment. Obviously human money has no value to us, so souls are the next best thing. We don’t necessarily want souls, they’re just the only thing of value you humans hold to us. Once the contract has been fulfilled the soul in transfered to the demon world, and when the human dies they become a fledgling -a baby demon in simple terms.” Dowoon finished.

“So to create a contract, you basically have to sell your soul.” Younghyun summarized.

“Yes.” Dowoon nodded in assurance.

“How are you still here then?”

“What do you mean by _ that _ ?”

“You made a contract with me uncle, yes? But, he’s dead now so shouldn’t that mean the contract is done and you can go back to the demon world?”

“You seem to forget that he renewed his contract before he passed.” 

Younghyun nearly slapped his head at that,  _ he did mention that when I was first questioning him _ , thought as he recalled the previous conversation. 

“How can you renew a contract if a soul has already been claimed?” Younghyun asked, feeling more and more drained from all this information.

Dowoon seemed to hesitate on his answer, “Youngseok,” a pause “offered up another form of payment.”

That caught Younghyun’s attention. “What's the payment? Can I pay it off now?”

Wrong answer,  _ again. _

“ **No.** ” Dowoon replied sternly, before glaring at him and walking away. He was quick to return when he realized he left his skeleton, but left in a hurry once again.

Fine, if the demon wasn’t going to tell him Younghyun will just have to find the contract himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on Twitter or Curious Cat (if the link don't work my un is chaoscaspian on both)


End file.
